


I Promise:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ohana Forever: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Character Death, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Kono was walking along a beach one day, & she thought about what she & her ohana had went through in the past 6 1/2 years that they had been together, She made a promise to herself, Will she keep it & deliver on it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise:

*Summary: Kono was walking along a beach one day, & she thought about what she & her ohana had went through in the past 6 1/2 years that they had been together, She made a promise to herself, Will she keep it & deliver on it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was walking along the beach, & she was happy that there is finally some peace, while the taskforce is taking a break from all that they have been through. She thought about how strong her ohana is, but she doesn't how stronger they can be, cause it's so hard to be positive, & stay confident.

 

 **"God, I hope we can have some peace in our lives"** , she thought to herself, & she continued to walk on, Her cousin, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, went through the pain of losing someone, She couldn't believe that he found the strength to recover from it. But, She is so proud of him for finding it, She is also glad to find that he found someone to be with, & she thought that she was a perfect for him, She will always be grateful for Inspector Abby Dunn, Cause she put a smile on his face, that she hadn't seen in a really long time.

 

She also had to admire Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, cause no matter what life throws at him, He always made sure that his love ones & family were taken care of, before he takes care of himself. The Ex-Surfer admired how he always makes time for his kids, even when it's limited. Grace, & Charlie always puts a smile on his face, & she hopes to see it more, as they progressed to get more criminals off of the streets, & off of their islands, so it continues to remain safe. She admired Captain Lou Grover's attitude, when she met him, & she respected the big man for going beyond the call of duty, & going against Governor Denning, when his daughter was kidnapped.

 

Lastly, There is Commander Steve McGarrett, her boss & love one, She **_really_** admires him for what he went through, especially, when it came to forming the taskforce,  & the drama that is surrounding his mother, She thought that he handled it very well, & classy, in her opinion. She will always be a little bit of a mother hen, cause she doesn't like seeing them hurt, especially the former seal. She will do her best, so they can all go home safely, & keeping doing the job, that they love.

 

She had forgotten herself, She had been hurt by the outcome of Wo Fat's actions, & she also brought Adam into it unintentionally, She couldn't believe that because of him, Adam had to suffer his father's death, & then go through shit with his brother, Michael, Also there was the Gabriel, & Michelle Shioma mess. Because of that bitch, & her father, Adam had to spend almost 18 months in prison, But by a miracle, & Adam doing the right thing automatically, He will be getting out in 4 months, since he served 6 months already, She made a promise to herself, thinking, **"I ** _am_** gonna be there for my family, Even, If I to die to protect them,  & do it"**, She continued to enjoy the rest of her walk on the beach, without a care in the world.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
